


The Internship

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, KaibaCorp, Sleepovers, Smut, but at least i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-indulgent fic where you're an intern at KaibaCorp. On a particularly snowy night, things go in all sorts of directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned on posting this but I figured I wrote it well enough, so here you go. Still can't believe I wrote this.

It was kind of weird to be interning at KaibaCorp. You were sixteen while the CEO, Seto Kaiba, was just eighteen. Speaking of Seto Kaiba, you'd just been promoted to being his assistant. That of course meant getting him coffee and making copies of important documents.

You knocked on his office door. "Mr. Kaiba? It's (Y/N) (Y/L/N); I'm the intern?"

"Come in." The office was filled with large wooden furniture. Kaiba was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop and looking like he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'd kill for a coffee. One milk, no sugar."

You nodded. "Got it." You went downstairs to the breakroom. You also made yourself some coffee. You brought the drinks back up to his office.

"Here you go. One milk, no sugar."

He tentatively took a sip. "Not bad."

"I try. Anywhere else I should run to?"

"No, you can sit here if you'd like. I have a few contracts I have to look over."

"Sure." You sat at one of the smaller tables and pulled out your homework. If there was nothing better to do, you might as well get something done.

After half an hour of silence, you decided to strike up some conversation with Kaiba. "Whatcha reading?" You asked.

"We're looking into some partnerships with other gaming companies." Whatever he was reading, it looked like the length of a novel. The legal and business terms had your head spinning.

"Who needs anything so specific?" You asked.

"In business, no one really wants to be your friend," he explained. "They'll do anything to screw you over." No one could accuse Kaiba of not taking his job seriously enough.

"Seems like an appropriate line of work."

"I suppose."

You both continued with your own activities until lunch when you went down to the cafeteria.

"You coming?" You asked Kaiba.

"I always eat my lunch in my office."

"Whatever floats your boat." You swore you'd get him to smile sooner or later. You went to the cafeteria to sit with your friends and fellow interns Quinn and Alan.

"What's it like working for the great and terrible Seto Kaiba?" Quinn asked you when you sat down with her and Alan. 

You shrugged. "It's alright. He's kinda nice, not to mention that he's pretty hot."

"Are we talking about the same person?" Alan asked.

"It seems so." The conversation shifted elsewhere until lunch was over.

"I'm back," you said when you entered his office. "What adventures await us now?"

He grinned. Grinned! "I like your style. Can you fax these documents? The numbers are on the post it notes." He handed you a large stack of papers.

"Will do, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh god, that's too formal; we're practically the same age. Just call me Seto."

You smiled the whole walk down to the copy room. You had a good feeling about Seto.

For the rest of the day, you took calls Seto didn't want to deal with. He picked up his little brother Mokuba from school around three. The brothers were complete opposites, yet they got along.

"Seto says you're the coolest intern, (Y/N)," Mokuba told you when his brother left the room.

"That's good to hear."

"He says you're different from the other interns."

"What's wrong with the rest of them?"

Mokuba was about to answer when Seto returned. You spent the last part of the day entertaining Mokuba. Who knew an internship could be so fun? When it was time to leave, you said goodbye to the brothers Kaiba.

"Night Seto, night Mokuba. See you tomorrow." You left the building and waited at the bus stop for fifteen minutes, thinking about your day. Why had Seto taken such an interest in you? What did he see in you and not the others?

-

Over the next few weeks, your days fell into a pattern. Your friendships with Seto and Mokuba grew, as did your feelings for Seto. Quinn and Alan continued to be shocked at how close you'd gotten with Seto. Mokuba kept saying weird, cryptic things every now and then. You'd given up on trying to find some sort of meaning behind his sentiments.

On a particularly awful day in March, it snowed nonstop throughout the workday. You left the office that afternoon wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed.

It was at that exact moment you discovered that the bus schedule had been cancelled due to the weather. You frantically called Quinn and Alan in an attempt to get a ride. When you got nothing but voicemails, you trudged back to the office. I guess I'll be spending the night in the breakroom, you thought.

After using your company ID to get into to building, you met Seto and Mokuba, who were on their way out. 

"What are you doing here, (Y/N)?" Seto asked/

"I'm sort of stranded. All the buses are out of commission today."

"You're not spending the night in here. I'll drive you to my place."

You couldn't wrap my head around the situation. You would be staying with my boss, who was also your crush, for a whole night.

"Yay, sleepover!" Mokuba said.

"How long were you standing outside?" Seto asked as his limo was brought around.

"Maybe twenty minutes or so. It wasn't that bad."

"I'll say. Tomorrow I'm having a word with this city's public transportation system."

You blushed. "You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. I don't want you freezing your ass off because they can't bother to enlighten people of important changes."

You'd never fully realized how much leverage Seto had. He could get the whole city to bend to his will without batting an eye. Honestly, you found it kind of hot.

You stayed quiet during the car ride, your jaw dropping when the limo pulled into Seto's driveway. His place turned out to be a decked out mansion. 

"Wow," you said.

"That's what the kids from school say," Mokuba said.

The inside of the mansion was exquisite, an interior designer's dream. And to have all this at eighteen? In two years you'd be at college, not a multi billionaire.

Seto set you up in a guest room with a spare set of clothes. "You should be good for the night. We can stop by your house tomorrow morning if you need work clothes."

"This is really nice of you. Like, super nice."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yes. Night, Seto."

"Night, (Y/N). Call me if you need anything."

You were so far gone for this boy. You showered and changed into what must've been his clothes. They had traces of his smell, which put you right to sleep.

-

You woke up the next morning to find a note next to your bed:

Go back to bed. It's a snow day and work's closed.

-Seto

You checked the clock to find that it was eleven. Being here for a whole day wouldn't be so bad, you thought.

You got out of bed and brushed your teeth, combed your hair, and washed your face with borrowed toiletries. You didn't want to change into the previous day's work clothes, so you went downstairs.

"Oh my god." Seto had really gone out to have a buffet style breakfast. You wondered if it was because you were there or if it was a daily occurrence.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Seto said.

"Morning." He really would be the death of you. You sat down to eat with him and Mokuba. Since you hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, you slammed down three pancakes and a muffin. "Give my compliments to the chef," you said when you couldn't eat another bite.

Seto smiled. "It's always appreciated."

Mokuba left shortly after breakfast for a playdate. He was very excited about the snow, going so far as to as to sing a few Frozen songs.

"Mokuba and I watched that movie sixteen times and went to three singalongs," Seto told me.

"They have singalongs?"

"Apparently. Wanna see what's on Netflix?"

"Huge meals and Netflix? You're speaking my language, rich boy."

You convinced Seto to watch all your favorite movies. Being a CEO didn't leave him much time to watch movies, much less have favorites. He was mesmerized by The Breakfast Club.

"Let's watch it again, oh my god."

You laughed. "It is a classic."

There was a lull in the conversation and suddenly the two of you were in one of those critical moments in a relationship, the ones that can either make or break everything.

"(Y/N)," Seto spoke slowly, "how would you react if I kissed you right now?"

"I'd kiss you back."

"Good, because I can't hold out any longer." Your lips met. You were having your first kiss and your heart was pounding against your ribcage. This was really happening.

The two of you only broke apart to breathe. You cleared your throat. "Wow."

"Wanna do it again?"

You answered him by smashing your mouth against his. In the heat of the moment, your lips smacked and your tongues danced.

"Seto," you moaned. You were starting to lose it. You rolled your hips against his, looking to relieve the tension that was building up.

"What do you want?" He asked between kisses.

"You. Oh my god, I need you, Seto."

He got up from the couch and picked you up bridal style. "We're not doing this here. I want you to feel like a queen when I'm fucking you."

"Keep talking like that and we won't make it to the bedroom."

Once you got to his room, he dropped you onto the bed. "Is there anything specific that you like? Any fantasies or anything? I want this to be good for you."

You were kind of dreading this question simply because it was embarrassing. But your desire for the sex of your life took priority over your pride. "I really like dirty talk and I kind of have a huge daddy kink." You could've sworn that your whole body was blushing.

"Whatever you want, princess." He bit down on your neck and worked on a hickey. "Everyone's gonna know you're mine tomorrow, baby. You want them to know you're a good girl?"

"Yes, Daddy." Once you got his shirt, you finally got a look at his body. You frantically undressed each other, wanting to get right down to business.

"You're so pretty, baby," he purred. He was so fucking good at this. You were vibrating and he hadn't even touched you. "Now, get down on your knees and suck Daddy's cock."

You'd never given anyone a blowjob before, but you liked to think that you were well versed enough to make up for your lack of experience. You licked at the tip before taking as much of him as you could in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head back and forth. You used one hand to pump him and the other to squeeze his balls. He was shaking above you and screaming filth.

"Christ, princess, you're so good. Your mouth is so good. You're taking Daddy's cock so well." A few more licks was all it took before he was coming down your throat. It didn't taste great, but you could hadly care. He pulled you back onto the bed in a needy, desperate kiss.

"I think it's time I returned the favor, darling. You don't know how long I've wanted your legs wrapped around my head."

You could no longer think coherently. "I want your tongue, Daddy."

"That's what you'll get, princess." His head slipped between your thighs and he put his mouth to work. His tongue licked all of you inside while his mouth sucked you up. He eventually used his tongue to thrust into you.

"Daddy!" You were on a high and weren't coming down. When he started to making slurping sounds, your climax hit you like a sledgehammer. 

You felt like you were drunk. "Oh my fucking god. Why haven't you done that before?"

"You never asked. Do you want me or...?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes." He went into his nightstand for a foil packet. After getting himself situated, he kissed you. "You're sure about this?"

You nodded. "At this point, I'm suing if you don't fuck me."

"Very well." He pushed into you and gave you sometime to get used to him. When you told him to move, he went back into Daddy mde.

"How do you like this, sweetheart?" He pounded you into the mattress and showed no sign of stopping.

"M-more, Daddy."

He was slamming in and out of you at top speed. You held onto him for dear life, leg wrapped around his waist.

"I want you to look me in the eyes when you come."

You opened your eyes, but the fucking and his relentless eye contact was too much. "Oh my g-god Daddy. Jesus fucking Christ!" You threw your head back and came with a throaty moan, Seto not far behind you.

Once you caught your breath, he pulled out of you and got up to throw the condom away. When he came back to bed, he pulled you into his chest so that you were spooning.

"I can't believe that happened," he said. "One minute we're friends and the next I'm fucking you into oblivion."

"I'm not complaining."

"I'm assuming this means we're together? I don't think I can be friends with you after this."

"Same here. I can finally say you're my boyfriend."

"I can finally say you're my girlfriend." You turned around to kiss him. Wherever this relationship went, you thought, it would only bring goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
